vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Merchandise/Gallery/Scale Figure
---- Organized by Company ownership, Character name. Gallery by , Product name, Release date, and External source. ---- 1st PLACE Co., Ltd. IA | IA 1.5 figurine by Aquamarine.jpg| designed by Hiromi Umiyama (ウミヤマヒロシ) (aka. Coneckers)（こねっか～ず） 2015/02 aq-marine Aquamarin_ia01.jpg| designed by Hiromi Umiyama (ウミヤマヒロシ) (aka. Coneckers)（こねっか～ず） 2013/05 aq-marine IA ROCKS -ARIA ON THE PLANETES- 1_8.jpg| designed by Hiromi Umiyama (ウミヤマヒロシ) (aka. Coneckers)（こねっか～ず） 2017/07 aq-marine AH-Software Co. Ltd. SF-A2 miki IKSG-A2miki.jpg| designed by Ishii Komasuke 2011/02 ILMFC Nekomura Iroha Nekomura iroha.jpg| 2011/11 GriffonMFC NormNekomura.jpeg| 2012/05 Mile-StoneMFC Nekomura Iroha Hello Kitty to Issho.jpeg| 2013/03 MFC Yuzuki Yukari Yuzuki Yukari 1_8 figure.jpg| 2014/03 PulcMFC Yuzuki Yukari Lin 1_8 figure.jpeg| 2016/09 PulcMFC Crypton Future Media, INC Hatsune Miku Derivatives and parodies are included. TwinsHatsuneMiku.jpg| 2008/08 MFC Neru18.jpg| 2008/08 MokeibuTakezyMFC MrSupriseMiku1.jpg| 2008/08 MR.SurpriseMFC ChibiMikufigurine.jpg| 2008/08 MFC CCEx.jpg| 2008/12 MFC vers2output.jpg| 2008/12 OPMFC VolksMiku2.jpg| 2008/10VolksMFC Hatsune Miku 1 8 figurine.jpg| designed by YOSHI (とれぱんぐ) and Nendoron (ねんどろん) 2009/07 GSCMFC Bonmiku.jpg| 2009/08 MFC Miku Figurine tabgraphics summer.jpg| 2009/08 MFC Hatsune Miku 1 8 figurine - CM ver.jpg| designed by YOSHI (とれぱんぐ) and Nendoron (ねんどろん) 2009/11 GSCMFC SMM2.jpg| 2009/10 MFC FiguSEGA Miku ProjectDiva1.jpg| 2009/11 MFC OutputMikuvers4.jpg| 2009/11 MFC Mikuvers4output.jpg| 2009/11 MFC Mikuvers5.jpg| 2009/11 MFC cosplayMikuoutput.jpg| 2009/11 MFC ChainRingo.jpg| 2009/11 MFC Hatsune Miku 1 8 figurine - WorldisMine.jpg| desinged by Ishinaga Sakurako (石長 櫻子) 2009/12 GSCMFC FiguStnd Miku.jpg| designed by Shining Wizard @ Sawachika (シャイニングウィザード＠沢近) 2009/12 GSC Rqmikunew01.jpg| ?? SMM1.jpg| 2010/02 MFC UnknownMikufigurine.jpg| 2010/02 MFC Minemiku3.jpg| 2010/02 MineMFC HechoMiku.jpg| 2010/02 MUMFC FiguStnd Miku BrindleResin2.jpg| 2010/02 TBMFC WISMiku.jpg| 2010/03 HMMFC FiguSEGA Miku ProjectDiva DXver.jpg| designed by Miyagawa Takeshi 2010/04 MFC Volks hatsune mik01.jpg| 2010/05 AWTL blogMFC SMM3.jpg| 2010/05 MFC FiguStnd Miku VN02.jpg| designed by Shining Wizard @ Sawachika (シャイニングウィザード＠沢近) 2010/06 GSC FiguStnd Miku BrindleResin1.jpg| 2010/07 MFC WorksMiku.jpg| 2010/07 WorksSpMFC SC5Miku.jpg| 2010/07 MFC acubicmiku.jpg| 2010/07 Yam blogMFC CKaiMiku.jpg| 2010/07 Cobra-KaiMFC MugenMiku.jpg| 2010/07 WateretuoMFC KuroiMikubust.jpg| 2010/12 Hitori blogMFC LIWDav.jpg| 2010 MFC Prize fair252.jpg| 2011/02 MFC Polygonia_hatsune_miku_white03.jpg| 2011/02 PolygoniaMFC CushMiku.jpg| 2011/02 MFC MagicMiku.jpg| designed by Bubba 2011/02MFC KuroiMikuPD.jpg| 2011/02 MFC FiguStnd Miku TonyTaka.jpg| 2011/03 GSC NobiNobiMiku.jpg| 2011/05 MFC FiguStnd Miku RaceQueen.jpg| designed by Ishinaga Sakurako (石長 櫻子) 2011/05 GSC Ambivalent hatsune miku02.jpg| 2011/05 for_freesiaMFC MineMiku1.jpg| 2011/05 MFC Haku002.jpg| 2011/07 MFC Polygonia hatsune miku02.jpg| 2011/07 MFC Honeycomb_hatsune_mikuAppend.jpg| 2011/07 VCMFC ATHMLIW.jpg| 2011/07 MFC Hatsune Miku Lat 1 8 figurine.jpg| 2011/08 GSCMFC MineMiku2.jpg| 2011/10 MFC FiguStnd_MikuAppend.jpg| 2011/11 GSC MrSurpriseHaku.jpg| designed by Mr Suprise (MR. サプライズ) 2011 MFC MrSurpriseMiku2.jpg| 2011 MFC GKLIW.jpg| desinged by Ishinaga Sakurako (石長 櫻子) Hatsune Miku 1 8 figurine - LoveisWar.jpg| designed by Ishinaga Sakurako (石長 櫻子) 2012/01 GSCMFC Hatsune Miku 1 8 figurine - LoveisWar DX.jpg| designed by Ishinaga Sakurako (石長 櫻子) 2012/02 GSCMFC MEDICMiku.jpg| 2012/01 HobbyStock Yukishiro_hatsune_miku01.jpg| 2012/02 MFC HMMineGym.jpg| 2012/02 MFC nursemiku.jpg| 2012/02 MFC Resinkit2011summerhatsune miku.jpg| Non-scale Resin Kit Wonder Festival 2011 2012/02 RFMFC Hobbystock hatsune miku01.jpg| 2012/02 HobbyStock R&C figurine Hobby Stocks.jpg| 2012/03 HobbyStock Hatsune Miku HSP ver.jpg| 2012/04 GSCMFC * This figure is based in one of the Hiro Kanzaki's artworks. 1.jpg| 2012/02 MFC IWGKMikusnow.jpg| 2012/02 MFC HMSurpriseidol.jpg| 2012/02 MFC FairyofMusicMiku.jpeg| 2012/04 MFC Hobbystock hatsune miku07.jpg| 2012/04 HobbyStock Yumemiru_Kotori_Figurine.jpg| 2012/06 HobbyStock Top_miku_summer.jpg| 2012/07 MFC Pinky Snow Miku 2012.jpg| 2012/07 MFC 003.jpg| 2012/07 MFC Hatsune Miku 1 8 FamilyMart figurine.jpg| 2012/08 GSCMFC IWGKMiku.jpg| 2012/10 MFC Tick_tack_rabbit_hatsune_miku01.jpg| 2012/12 MFC AngelBreezeMiku.jpeg| 2012/12 MFC Defomiku_1.jpg| 2013/02 MFC Yukimiku-20.jpg| 2013/02 MFC Hatsuma241360029107.jpeg| 2013/02 vers.MFC Jamming_off_happy_miku01.jpg| 2013/02 MFC Jamming_off_hatsune_miku_nyanko02.jpg| 2013/02 MFC Replyfrom_hatsune_miku06.jpg| Sweet Ver. 2013/02 MFC Silent_minority_hatsune_miku02.jpg| 2013/02 MFC Sanrin_kougyo_hatsune_miku01.jpg| 2013/05 MFC Mikudayo 1 8 figurine.jpg| 2013/05 GSCMFC Ted01.jpg| 2013/05 MFC H1.jpg| 2013/05 K4 Dion HiroMFC Mikuzukin1.jpg| 2013? Santa1.jpg| 2013? Sakura01.jpg| 2013? Milk01.jpg| 2013? Miku22.jpg| 2013? Miku23.jpg| 2013? Miku25.jpg| 2013? 8710881690_bca2ccdc48_o.jpg| 2013/07 MFC Wf2013s_b72201_01.jpg| 2013/07 MFC Miku_neko.jpg| 2013/07 MFC SegaTradingFigureMiku.jpg| 2013/08 MFC Project_DIVA-F_Premium_Figure_-_Hatsune_Miku_SW_Dots_Bikini.jpg| 2013/09 MFC Agon1366604429.jpeg| 2013/10 Alphamax Miku_punk.jpg| 2013/10 MFC Racing2011sega.jpeg| 2013/12 MFC Hatsune Miku Type 2020.jpg| 2014/04 GSCwhl4u * This figure is based around Miku's appearance in the 7th Dragon video game. Hatsune Miku 1 8 figurine - ShinkaiShoujo.jpg| 2014/05 GSCMFC Hatsune Miku 1 8 figurine - Senbonzakura.jpg| 2014/07 GSCMFC Fun3822-vocaloid-hatsune-miku-pop_-vinyl_3.png| 2014/07 MFC Hatsune Miku Lat 1 8 figurine - FamilyMart.jpg| 2014/10 GSCMFC Sakura Miku 1 10 figurine.jpg| designed by YOSHI (とれぱんぐ) 2014/10 GSCMFC PMMikudiva2nd.jpeg| 2014/10 MFC Magical Mirai minifigure.jpg| 2014 Nippon-Yasan Hatsune Miku 1 8 figurine - TellYourWorld.jpg| 2015/05 GSCMFC Hatsune Miku Mikuzukin Ver.jpg| 2015/05 GSC Hatsune Miku V3 scale figure.jpg| 2015/09 Freeing Hatsune Miku Risa Ebata Ver.jpg| 2015/09 GSC SPM Figure Hatsune Miku Infinity ver..jpg| 2015/12 MFC Colorful x Melody figurine.jpg| 2016/03 MFC Hatsune Miku Megurine Luka Swimsuit Ver.jpg| 2016/04 Freeing (Miku) Snow Miku Scale Figure.jpg| SNOW MIKU 2016/06 Freeing Hatsune Miku The Greatest Idol Scale Figure.jpg| 2016/06 GSCMFC Hatsune Miku Magical Mirai 2015 Ver.jpg| 2016/06 GSC Hatsune Miku mebae Ver.jpg| 2016/06 GSC 2d_dream_figure.jpg| 2017/01 Alphamax Hatsune Miku Orange Blossom version.jpg| 2017/01 GSC Hatsune Miku Heart Hunter Version scale figure.jpg| 2018/03 GSC Hatsune Miku V4X Scale Figure.jpg| 2018/05 GSCMFC Hatsune Miku Harvest Moon figure Nov 2018.jpg| 2018/11 GSCMFC Hatsune Miku Winter Heroine Ver..jpg| 2018/11 GSC Hatsune Miku My Dear Bunny ver.jpg| 2019/04 Freeing Hatsune Miku 10th Anniversary Version.jpg| 2019/05 GSC (Memorial Box)GSCMFC Hatsune_Miku_Wedding_Dress_Ver..jpg| 2019/06 GSCMFCFREEing Miku Vintage Dress.jpg| 2019/10 GSC Hatsune Miku Symphony 2017 Ver.jpg| 2020/04GSCMFC Hatsune_Miku_V4_CHINESE.jpg| 2020/05 GSC MFC Hatsune_Miku_Memorial_Dress_Ver..jpg| 2020/12 GSCMFC Hatsune_Miku_Symphony_2019_Ver..jpg| 2021/05 GSCMFC Kagamine Rin & Len outputKagamin Rin.jpg| 2008/03 http://output.main.jp/index.htmlMFC PanpanKagamine.jpg| 2008/04 MFC TwinsKagamineRin.jpg| 2008/08 MFC MOEKagamine.png| 2008/11 VolksMFC (Rin)MFC (Len) CCRIn.jpg| 2008/12 MFC Kagamine Rin 1 8 figurine.jpg| 2009/06 GSCMFC Kagamine Len 1 8 figurine.jpg| 2009/06 GSCMFC FiguStnd Rin HardRKmix.jpg| designed by Shining Wizard @ Sawachika (シャイニングウィザード＠沢近) 2010/08 GSC KuroiRinPD.jpg| designed by Hitori 2011/02 Hitori blogMFC KuroiPDLen.jpg| designed by Hitori 2011/02 Hitori blogMFC SegaTradingFigureRin.jpg| 2013/08 MFC SegaTradingFigureLen.jpg| 2013/08 MFC Fun3820-vocaloid-kagmine-rin-pop_-vinyl_3.png| 2014/07 MFC Fun3821-vocaloid-kagamine-len-pop_-vinyl_3.png| 2014/07 MFC PMRinArcade.jpeg| 2014/08 MFC PMLenArcade.jpeg| 2014/09 MFC 3b19523f.jpg designed by figureneet 2014/11 MFC Honeycomb kagamine rin02.jpg| Summer Wonderfest2011 2011/07 MFC Kagamine_Rin_Senbonzakura_ver.jpg| 2015/07 FreeingGSC Kagamine_Len_Senbonzakura_ver.jpg| 2015/07 FreeingGSC Sega Rin Transmitter Len Receiver Prize figures.jpeg| 2016/04-05 MFC (Rin)MFC (Len) Colorful x Melody figurine 2.jpg| 2016/02 MFC FiguStnd Rin TonyTaka.jpg| 2016/09 GSC FiguStnd Len TonyTaka.jpg| 2016/09 GSC Kagamine Rin Len Swimsuit Ver.jpg| 2017/06 GSC (Rin)GSC (Len) Kagamine_Rin_and_Len_Stylish_Energy_R_and_L_Ver..jpg| 2020/05 GSC (Rin)GSC (Len) Megurine Luka Derivatives are included. IWGKLuka.jpg| 2009/03 MFC TLukaAce.jpg| 2009/03 AcetoneMFC Lukabiifuru.jpg| 2009/04 befullMFC FiguStnd LukaFesta1.jpg| 2009/04 Syuuamamori2 blogHCTMFC FiguStnd LukaFesta4.jpg| 2009/04 Hanpa blogMFC FiguStnd LukaFesta3.jpg| 2009/07 Syuuamamori2 blogMFC FiguStnd LukaFesta2.jpg| 2009/07 OPSyuuamamori2 blogMFC CCLuka.jpg| 2009/12 MFC Megurine Luka - Toeto.jpg| 2010/04 GSCMFC GSPLuka.jpg| 2011/02 VergsoMFC SegaTradingFigureLuka.jpg| 2013/08 MFC Funko_Luka.jpg| 2014/10 MFC FiguStnd Luka TonyTaka.jpg| 2012/07 GSC Wf2013s_b40415_05.jpg| 2013/02 MFC PMLukaarcade.jpeg| 2014/12 MFC Hatsune Miku Megurine Luka Swimsuit Ver.jpg| 2016/04 Freeing (Luka) Megurine Luka V4X scale figure.jpg| 2018/01 GSC MEIKO & KAITO Derivatives are included. NSSakineMeiko.jpg| 2010/05 MFC IKSG-SMeiko.jpg| designed by Ishii Komasuke 2011/02 IL blogMFC PMKAITOArcade.jpeg| 2014/10 MFC PMMEIKOarcade.jpeg| 2014/11 MFC Miscellaneous FiguSEGA Miku Rin.jpg| 2009/06 MFC (Miku)MFC (Rin) FiguSEGA Prize.jpg| designed by Kaiya Hajime (怪屋 ハジメ) 2009/12 MFC series EXLUKALEN.jpg| 2010/11 MFC (Luka)MFC (Len) Hobbystock_mikumo_marukunaru06.jpg| Kagamine Rin and Len / Hatsune Miku 2012/01 HobbyStockMFC MemoStand Luka Miku FamilyMart.jpg| (pictured right) 2014/10 GSCMFC (Luka) GSCMFC (Miku) INTERNET Co., Ltd. GUMI OhnoRaptors1349157036.jpeg| 2012/10 4gamer/MFC GumiTradingFigures.jpeg| Deformed Figure Series - C 2012/12 MFC O0800061912613052439.jpg| designed by Hiromi Umiyama (ウミヤマヒロシ) (aka. Coneckers) (こねっか～ず) 2013/07 MFC Coneckers_gumi10.jpg| designed by Hiromi Umiyama (ウミヤマヒロシ) (aka. Coneckers) (こねっか～ず) 2013/09 aq-marine KotobukiyaGumi.jpg| 2013/11 Kotobukiya HIE1380798266.jpg| designed by Hiromi Umiyama (ウミヤマヒロシ) (aka. Coneckers) (こねっか～ず) 2014/02 aq-marine Megpoid figure new.jpg| designed by Hiromi Umiyama (ウミヤマヒロシ) (aka. Coneckers) (こねっか～ず) 2015/07 aq-marine Lily Lily FuRyu premium figure.jpg| 2012/02 MFC FiguStnd Lily.jpg| 2012/10GSC Lily Extend FuRyu figure.jpg| 2012/11 MFC Lily Hello Kitty ver figure.jpeg| 2013/03 MFC FuryuIceVer.jpg| 2013/12 MFC FuryuNormalVer.jpg| 2014/06 MFC LilyBondage.jpg| 2014/01 MFC Lily Figure.jpg| 2014/01 MFC Prize fair253.jpg| 2014/03 MFC SEGA Masaoka Azuki & Kobayashi Matcha 575_figurine.jpg| 2014/05 SEGAPrizeMFC (Azuki)MFC (Matcha) Shanghai HENIAN Information Technology Co. Ltd. Luo Tianyi Luo_Tianyi_SD_figurine.jpg| Luofigurine.png| Miscellaneous Vsinger Mini Desktop Series - Language of Flowers Ver. -.jpg| Category:Merchandise